No lo Hagas
by MarilynGresham17
Summary: Este es un fic basado en el capitulo 3x05 "The First Time", Es un faberry narrado con el punto de vista de Quinn, Bueno no les digo mas pasen a leer y uds digan si fue bueno o malo  Es mi primer Fic


**Aclaro que Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a RM y FOX**

"**NO LO HAGAS"**

Un Golpeteo por parte de Rachel y un _**¨-Esta reunión de emergencia entra ahora en sesión-¨**_y algo así como _**¨-Necesito el concejo de mis chicas-¨**_ es lo que escucho, claro no estaba muy atenta, conociendo a Rachel, era algo sobre el club Glee, un solo, o algo por el estilo, pero cuando dijo _**¨- Finn y yo fuimos casi íntimos-**_¨, Por una razón que desconocía trajo toda mi atención hacia ella; En ese momento me sentí extraña, algo en mi pecho se apretó , escuche su relato, pero por un momento no me pude contener y le dije_**¨- ¿Quieres mi concejo?-¨**_ella lo acepto y yo le dije _**¨-Espera-¨**_Claro no se por que se lo dije digo después de todo era su vida pero algo en mi me decía que no debía permitir que eso sucediera, Tal vez eso hubiera funcionado si Tina no abre la boca.

Claro, todo estaba saliendo bien, Santana y yo la estábamos convenciendo, pero ¿por que Tina tenia que ser tan inoportuna?, ¿Por qué tenia que comentar su primera vez maravillosa y de ensueño con Mike, Cuando vi los ojos de Rachel me di cuenta que se había creído toda esa basura, y una vez maldije ante mi confusión Por que Tina tenia que hablar esta vez, digo siempre en cualquier tema se mantiene al margen, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿por que tenia que opinar esta vez?, Una vez terminada la "Reunión", Me encamine hacia el auditorio.

Una vez llegando ahí me senté en la banca del piano, y me puse a pensar, _"¿Por qué me había afectado, la confesión de Rachel?, ¿aun sentía algo por Finn y saber que Rachel tenia pensado entregársele, me dolió? ¿Eran celos?"_, Me la pase así el resto del día, hasta que en la noche tuve un sueño, un sueño sobre Rachel, claro no era nada sucio, pero me soñaba diciéndole que la amaba y que me diera una oportunidad y a mi suerte y desconcierto ella acepto, después de eso desperté confundida, ¿Sera que acaso sentía algo por Rachel y no me eh dado cuenta y mi subconsciente trato de hacerme saber lo que en realidad sentía?, _**¨-No, no, no, eso no puede ser, no me puede gustar Rachel, eh tenido novios, eso no es posible, además si me gusta Rachel eso me convertiría en…No, simplemente no-¨**_ me dije exasperada esa noche, _"pero en todo caso, si Rachel me gusta tengo pocos días para evitar que este con Finn"-_ pensé

Esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño, solo estuve meditando sobre lo que sentía y que tenia que hacer para evitar ese encuentro intimo; Fue increíble que hasta hace unos días Rachel Berry me exasperaba y ahora al parecer me gusta, o es el karma o de verdad el destino hace unas jugadas muy bizarras.

Cuando llegue a la escuela tenia una sola cosa en mi mente y esa era invitar a Rachel a algún lugar, aun no sabia si a un helado, café, donde fuera pero invitarla. Y eso hice, claro a Rachel le tomo de sorpresa pero acepto, después de eso, pude lograr que se retrasara el tan fatídico día para mi, convencí a Rachel que era muy poco tiempo el que tenían de novios y que tal vez deberían esperar unos meses y así ella estaba segura de los sentimientos de ambos, lo logre si, pero aun tenia que soportar la idea de ver a Rachel con Finn.

Nos convertimos en buenas amigas, claro no las mejores después de todo nuestro historial no era muy bueno, yo solo me dejaba ser, digo después de todo aun estaba descubriendo que era lo que sentía en realidad.

Todo iba excelente en nuestra amistad, hasta que un día Rachel menciono a Finn _**¨- No se Quinn, estoy pensando en estar con Finn, ya sabes de una manera mas intima-¨ **_dijo de una manera un poco nerviosa y yo entre en pánico y le dije _**¨- Rachel deberías esperar, digo que pasaría si lo haces y luego te arrepientes, vamos mírame a mi, yo me arrepiento y no quiero que tu pases por lo mismo, me preocupo por ti Rach, quiero que este muy segura, por que no es algo que puedas retirar tan fácilmente-¨**_dije sabia que estaba siendo un poco egoísta por que yo tenia motivos mas ulteriores, pero tambien me preocupaba por ella y quería saber si estaba segura de lo que hacia, después de todo me eh dado cuenta de que Rachel es una persona un poco impulsiva.

_**¨- Lo se, pero es que en estos días lo eh visto muy deprimido, no le Darán la beca y esta un poco desmoralizado-¨**_dijo un poco apenada por Finn, y eso basto para que yo me encendiese no era justo para ella y se lo hice saber _**¨- Y Solo por que esta un poco "desmoralizado"**_-¨Hice las comillas con mis dedos_**¨- le darás algo que es tuyo, no lo haces por que lo amas, lo haces por lastima Rachel y así no deben ser las cosas-¨**_termine molesta y al parecer ella tambien se molesto _**¨- Mira Quinn aprecio tu preocupación, pero no lo hago por lastima lo hago por que amo a Finn y es algo que quiero darle a el, y te pido por favor que ya no te metas en mis asuntos por que es algo que estoy decidida a hacer y ni tu ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión-¨**_sentencio , y yo por mi parte me sentí traicionada yo ya no pensaba en que la quería para mi, lo que quería era que estuviera segura, me enoje y me enoje mucho y no medí mis palabras _**¨- BIEN, NO ME IMPORTA, PERO SI TE ARREPIENTES NO VENGAS A MI LLORANDO Y DICIENDO QUE TENIA RAZON…Por que no quiero ya saber de ti-¨**_dije esto ultimo casi susurrándolo, claro que no era verdad lo que dije, por que si se arrepentía y vendría llorando hacia mi, no lo pensaría dos veces y le mostraría mi apoyo, pero estaba enojada y no pensé en lo que dije, cuando la vi note que ella tenia unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos y contesto _**¨- Bien, te aseguro que no me arrepentiré y mañana…-¨**_Se aclaro la garganta y volvió a decir**-¨-**_**Mañana dejare de ser virgen-¨ **_dijo y se fue dejándome enojada, confundida y principalmente dolida, me la pase el resto de la tarde llorando, como es que algunas veces puede ser tan terca, se que en el fondo ella no quiere eso, lo puedo ver y no se por que lo hace, ¿piensa que dejar de ser virgen la convertirá en mejor actriz?¿que podrá meterse mas en su personaje?, Rachel Berry era la persona mas frustrante que conozco, pero con todo eso la Amaba, si, la amo y aunque suene muy apresurado, estoy segura de lo que siento, con esos y muchos mas pensamientos me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente, pasaron las clases normalmente, vi a Rachel un par de veces y en su mirada veía confusión o tal vez arrepentimiento, no lo se, pero eso me motivo para hacer lo que tenia pensado hacer esta noche, si escuche unos rumores de que Rachel y Finn se reunirían en la casa de Finn en la noche, se preguntaran como lo se, bueno digamos que no fue muy brillante contarles a los chicos del equipo de fútbol - _"típico de Finn"-_ pensé.

Ya era la hora de la "cita" de Rachel y Finn y yo no pude mas fui directo a la puerta de la residencia Hummel-Hudson y toque la puerta un poco desesperada y quien me abrió fue Finn _**¨- ¿Quinn? –**_ Pregunto confundido _**¨- que haces aquí, en este momento estoy un poco ocupado-¨**_contesto y yo bufe indignada y le dije _**¨- Hudson, la verdad no me importa si estas ocupado, ¿esta Rachel contigo? Y no me digas que no, por que se que esta contigo**_- Conteste Finn, me miro un poco molesto yo ni me inmute solo esperaba impaciente por Rachel _**¨- aah…si esta conmigo, ¿pero para que la quieres?-**_pregunto confundido y exasperado _**¨- háblale por favor es urgen…-¨**_pero me vi interrumpida por Rachel que aparecía confundida _**¨-¿Quinn, que haces aquí? -¨**_contesto _**¨-Rachel por favor necesito hablar contigo, por favor-¨ **_dijeesto ultimo casi fue una suplica y termino accediendo _**¨-Esta bien, Finn podrías darnos un minuto por favor-¨**_el chico se fue dejando a Rachel y Quinn afuera en el porche _**¨-¿y bien?-¨**_pregunto Rachel _**¨- Rachel, por favor no la hagas-¨**_fue lo único que atine a contestar y eso la exaspero un poco _**-¨¿Por que Quinn?, ¿Por qué la insistencia de que no lo haga?, y quiero la verdad, por favor Quinn se sincera-¨**_me dijo, yo no sabia si fue buena idea haber venido, bueno en parte venia a decirle que la amaba, que me diera una oportunidad, aunque estaba consiente que tal vez no recibiría el resultado que tanto anhelaba, pero decidí ser sincera una vez en mi vida, después de todo se lo merecía, ella me fue sincera en muchas cosas y tal vez eso la hacia entrar en razón _**¨-Por…por…porque…porque te amo-¨**_dije al fin, y sentí un alivio, pero a la vez sentí miedo, miedo de no ser correspondida, la mire y la vi en shock, no hablaba y por un momento creí que no respiraba y me empecé a aterrar y se me ocurrió lo único que me podría salvar de esto _**¨- Yo…yo lo siento, lamento haberte arruinado tu noche con Finn, lo mejor será que me valla¨**_- y empecé a correr, sin darle tiempo de contestar, empecé a sentir lagrimas en mis ojos y mejillas, llegue a mi casa y subí aprisa a mi habitación, ni siquiera di tiempo a mi madre a hablarme, llegue a mi habitación, trabe la puerta y me dispuse a llorar en mi cama, me sentía como una tonta y tenia miedo, _-"¿Rachel le diría a Finn, lo que le dije?, ¿se estarán riendo de mi en este momento?_, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no escuche a mi madre diciéndome que salía, hasta que escuche unos golpes en mi puerta, creí que era mi madre así que baje para abrir la puerta y mi sorpresa fue grande, ante mi se encontraba Rachel con los ojos un poco rojos y lo primero que hizo fue abalanzarse hacia mi y besarme yo estaba en shock, pero eso no evito que correspondiese el beso, fue un beso tierno y lento donde deposite todo mi anhelo y amor, una vez separadas la invite a pasar, nos dirigimos a mi habitación, por si llegaba mi madre no nos interrumpiera cuando nos sentamos en mi cama la primera en hablar fue Rachel diciendo _**¨- Lo lamento tanto Quinn, fui una tonta-¨**_yo me aterre, pensé lo peor y no dude en preguntar si mis sospechas eran ciertas _**¨-Así que, ¿si lo hiciste con Finn? -¨**_pregunte sin querer saber las respuesta _**¨- No-¨**_dijo y yo suspire aliviada _**¨- No podía hacerlo después de lo que paso, le dije a Finn que no podía hacerlo el no se lo tomo muy bien pero...Creo que al fin lo entendió, después de eso vine aprisa a verte-¨**_ dijo esto ultimo sonrojándose un poco y después acercarse hacia mi, yo no opuse resistencia y ayude a eliminar el poco espacio entre nosotras, nos volvimos a besar, empezó tierno y delicado pero después de volvió un poco agitado y mas, ¿como decirlo? …Caliente, rompí el beso para buscar un poco de aire y preguntarle _**¨- Entonces ¿que pasa con nosotras?, Con Finn? -¨**_dije confundida _**¨- No te preocupes con Finn ya lo arregle, sabia que algo faltaba en esa relación y eso era amor y claro…química tambien, después de lo que me dijiste, me di cuenta de muchas cosas, cosas que nosotras teníamos y que yo no tenia con Finn, yo..Yo siempre creí que era admiración lo que sentía por ti, pero ahora veo que no-¨**_dijo Rachel _**¨-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?-¨**_pregunte _**¨- Siento, Siento una necesidad grandísima de estar contigo, de abrazarte, y recientemente de besarte-¨dijo riendo a lo cual yo sonreí un poco sonrojada¨- Siento que quiero protegerte, de hablar contigo de cualquier tema, de estar contigo siempre, de…de despertar y que tu estés a mi lado, yo…yo quiero estar contigo Quinn-¨**_dijo esto ultimo volviéndome a besar, y claro yo gustosa acepte, después de un tiempo repartiéndonos besos y algunas carisias decidí romper el silencio _**¨- Rachel -¨**_me incorpore de la cama y la tome de la mano para levantarla, la tome de las manos y le dije _**¨- Se que no es el lugar mas romántico-¨**_dije viendo a mi alrededor y sacándole una sonrisilla ¨- _**Pero aceptarías ser mi novia, si no quieres entenderé, pero yo solo quiero asegurarme que tu estés bien con todo es…-¨**_me vi interrumpida por el beso mas cariñoso y tierno que eh recibido en mi vida cuando nos separamos me abrazo y me dijo al oído_**¨- Es cierto, no es el lugar mas romántico, pero si, acepto ser tu novia Quinn Fabray-¨.**_

Después de eso mi vida cambio, ahora tenia a la persona que me complementaba, había un gran equilibrio entre nosotras, aunque claro las discusiones se hacían presentes, pero nada que nos separara por muchos días, decidimos no decir nada por un tiempo y mantener nuestro noviazgo en secreto por unos meces, claro Kurt se entero, y cuando le confirmamos sus sospechas no dejaba de decir que tenia el mejor Gay-dar de todo Ohio, Yo decidí seguir a Rachel a New York, ella entro a NYADA y yo a NYU, después de nosotras se fueron Brittany y santana y después Kurt y Blaine, Kurt espero a Blaine ya que el era estudiante Junior y después de la graduación de Blaine se fueron juntos a New York.

Nuestra vida juntas es asombrosa, ella cumplió su sueño de ir a Broadway y bueno yo tambien cumplí el mío. Y en este momento me encuentro al lado del amor de mi vida mirando el bello atardecer en new york, a esa bella persona que me apoyo y apoya en todo, y que cuando llego algunas noches tarde a casa, ella esta siempre con una gran sonrisa y un beso esperando por mi, claro siempre y cuando no deje las toallas húmedas en el baño; la amo con todo mi corazón y cuando veo parejas jóvenes, siempre recuerdo esta historia, por que aunque empezó todo con odios e indiferencia poco después se convirtió en amor y cariño, y aunque aun no termina nuestra historia, siento que vivo la vida mas perfecta junto con la persona que amo y esa persona se llama Rachel Barbra Berry, mi estrella.

*FIN*

**Que les parecio, Bueno, malo, Horrendo? Bueno espero y me den sus opiniones, es mi primer Fic despues de todo, pero si fui muy mala hacepto los tomatasos, y todo lo que me quieran lanzar :D**


End file.
